When Spells Go Awry
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: In which Ganondorf casts a spell on Dark Link, accidentally causing Dark Link to transform into a child. In doing so, Ganondorf unwittingly pulls the whole of Hyrule into a mass babysitting job. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, hi there! Sorceress here. Yes, yes, I know. I'm supposed to do those script format Disclaimers. DEAL WITH IT. Chances are, I'll switch back to those soon. ^^;; By the way, this fanfiction was inspired by Moon White Rose's **_**Divine Punishment**_**. Forgive me if this resembles that story too much. (Check it out!)**

**Disclaimer: I was given a choice between a grapefruit and the ownership of Zelda. I choose the grapefruit. Looking back on it now, I kind of regret it…**

** xXx**

** When Spells Go Awry**

_Chapter One_

"How did you fail to defeat the Hero? I've told you; he and you are equals!" Ganondorf unleashed a volley of purple-colored magic.

Dark Link, the receiver of both the criticism and the magic, was tossed back. Glaring at his creator with a look of half defiance, half shame, he staggered forward. "I…tried, didn't I? At least give me credit for that," he wheezed, one hand clutching his stomach, the other resting on a stone pillar; he felt woozy, and Ganondorf's face kept slipping in and out of focus.

Ganondorf returned the stare with equal force. "No," he replied simply, before extending his hand and sending another wave of energy at the shadow.

This caused Dark Link to fly into a shaded corner of the room, disappearing from sight; Ganondorf approached, prepared to take the presumably unconscious boy to his room. As he neared though, a whimper reached his ears, one he hadn't heard in a very long time, not since he was a child.

o0o

_So seepy, tired…__no, no, NO! __Think logically, Dark Link…want to seep; seepy-tired…__WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY?_Dark Link put a strangely pudgy hand to his forehead. "Ack…what in the world…"

"Oh my Din," a voice from behind murmured. "How did this...oh, never mind. I should have been more careful. Now my best minion…" With that, the voice's owner, Ganondorf, picked up his transformed creation.

"Da?" Dark Link asked, looking up at Ganondorf, large, round, crimson eyes staring up at Ganondorf innocently. _For Din's sake! He is not your father, he is your…_ Memories, from everything from fighting to how to speak, were being lost rapidly, to be replaced with in incomprehensible blank.

"Oh, dear Goddesses," Ganondorf muttered. "What have I done?"

o0o

A knock at the door. Impa opened it, shielding her eyes against the brightness of the full moon on the snow, to reveal a familiar Gerudo King and a bawling, raven-haired baby. Her lip curled in disgust. "Ganondorf."

"Look, Impa, this isn't what it looks like."

"You realize," Impa began, "that Link is close enough to destroy you right now?"

"Impa…" Ganondorf winced as Dark Link's sobs turned into earsplitting wails. "Help me…"

"Why would I trust you after all you've done?" Impa questioned over the noise.

"Because I have a baby—he's Dark Link, by the way—in my hands and he's not dead?" Ganondorf suggested. Glaring at the screaming Dark Link, situated in the crook of the Gerudo's arm, he added, "but he will be if he doesn't shut up."

Impa sighed and took Dark Link from Ganondorf, humming Zelda's Lullaby. Much to Ganondorf's amazement, Dark Link quieted, crimson eyes opening and shutting blearily. Impa looked at Ganondorf pointedly. "And _that _is how it's done." Tilting her head, she inquired, "but why did you ask me? I'm sure the women of your tribe wouldn't mind fawning over him. After all, he _is _the kind of kid most women love; he's pretty adorable." The Sheikah nursemaid allowed herself a small smile.

"Um…because you're a nanny and the Sage of Shadows? I mean, I thought that maybe, since you and Dark Link both have something to do with shadows, you could form a bond of some kind…"

Impa shook her head, standing back to allow Ganondorf to enter the modest little house. "I never did understand your logic."

o0o

It didn't take long for word to spread, and soon it seemed that everyone of any value Hyrule was crammed into the dark living room.

"You just wait. Give it seventeen years, and that kid'll be the face of evil," Ruto muttered darkly, staring at the child in question, Dark Link, who was sitting in the center of the room, happily lining up porcelain animal figures, letting out a joyous cry every time they clinked together.

"Aw, c'mon," Link, the Hero of Time, strode over and picked up Dark Link. "Does this little guy look like the face of evil to you? And," he added, "he's my shadow. And if I can accept him—and Ganondorf for that matter—who can't?"

Zelda put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I must say, the child has a heart bearing no darkness." The princess smiled, reached out. "Now let me hold him."

And so Dark Link's fate was decided, and his chance for a better, new life seemed certain. Would Ganondorf too, be redeemed?

xXx

**A/N: And so we see the OOC-ness of Ganondorf and Impa, the transformed Dark Link, and…well…yeah. So here's the drill. Review, or I will shoot you with a Termina Fever gun, have Ganondorf turn you all into sniveling, whiny babies, and then stuff a dirty sock down your throat. Sound fair?**

**Good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updated faster than I expected, I say! For those of you who don't know, I am writing this on the basis of "baby Dark Link," and that's about it. I haven't planned this out at all, so expect updates at random times. Anyways, on to the Disclaimer (this and the last one belong to my good friend Blazeflower, by the way.)**

**Disclaimer: I have forged Shigeru Miyamoto's will to say that I have inherited Zelda. Only problem? He won't die!**

xXx

**When Spells Go Awry**

_ Chapter Two_

"Impa?" Ganondorf entered the room.

"Yes?" Impa glanced at the Gerudo king over the book she was reading calmly.

"Dark Link's crying. What do I do?"

The Sheikah nursemaid sighed, put the book face down on the little end table, and smiled at Ganondorf condescendingly. "What were you doing right before he started crying?"

"I fed him, and now he won't stop!"

"Burp him." Impa returned to reading.

"What?"

"I said, burp him."

"How?"

"Place him over your shoulder and pat him on the back until he burps, hence the name."

Ganondorf groaned and entered Dark Link's room, where the infant was sitting on the floor, weeping heartily. Ganondorf stooped to pick him up, muttering, "I think I liked you better when you were eighteen. To think that I, Ganondorf, the great King of Evil himself, should be reduced to this!" He tapped Dark Link gently, pacing about the room. "Although…" An evil grin crossed the Gerudo's face. "This could be a perfect opportunity to retrain you…you could be even more powerful than you were…I can wait a couple of years…"

There was a hiccupping sound from Ganondorf's shoulder, and Dark Link quieted. Ganondorf exhaled in relief, taking the shadow from his shoulder, but let out an "argh!" when he noticed a white liquid dribbling down Dark Link's chin, finding a similar material decorating his armor. "_Impa!"_

o0o

"Hi, you!" Saria gushed, taking Dark Link from a very irritated Ganondorf. Goddesses, she loved this kid (though technically, he was probably older than she.) She didn't know why, exactly; something about him made her feel instantly attached. It was all very odd, but she didn't think about it much.

Dark Link smiled toothlessly at her in response. Ooh, he was _adorable_! Whatever he was or would become, right now he didn't give off any aura that would cause her to become suspicious.

This thought, she pulled him onto her lap and began the process of trying to teach him her name. "Saria."

"Sar…a?"

"Sar-ee-ah."

"Sawia." This little guy was _bright_; she'd never seen a child his "age" catch on so quickly.

"Close enough."

In the back of her mind she could register a small conversation taking place in the other room.

"That kid…he better not do it again." Ganondorf.

"For Nayru's sake, he's only a child!" Impa's voice rang out, more alarmed than usual.

"I am a Gerudo king, and he has the audacity to _vomit _on my _armor?_"

"The stain will come out."

"It is not that I am worried about. It is his rebellious nature! Now that he is a child with a mind like a sponge, he will obviously learn certain habits from you Sages and that Din-forsaken Hero!" Ganondorf's voice was rising. "It will not be tolerated!"

Saria clutched Dark Link closer to her chest.

xXx

She had never liked Dark Link. Never.

And now she, Princess Ruto, was babysitting him. And he was crying. Again. She'd just got him asleep, or so she thought; the Goddesses seemed to be feeling more sadistic than usual.

"Whaddaya want, kid?" Ruto asked irritably. She was definitely growing more impatient; normally she wouldn't be so informal with her language.

"_Daaaaa!_" Oh, _now_ he spoke up. To the Sacred Realm with him.

"Fine," she sighed, scooping him up and tossing him over her shoulder, much to Dark Link's displeasure; it induced a fresh sit of wails.

As she walked down the wide corridor, she realized that, in fact, she had no idea what Dark Link meant by "Da." Pondering it briefly, she decided, _Oh, Ganondorf, obviously! Who else?_

She turned in the direction of Ganondorf's temporary quarters.

xXx

_Oh Farore, no, _Ganondorf thought, seeing Ruto approach him, a sobbing Dark Link in her arms.

"He wants you," Ruto said shortly.

"I don't want him."

"_Deal with it_," Ruto hissed; she must have been feeling confident, what, with Link so near.

Ganondorf mumbled something about, "reversal of the spell," and relieved (quite literally) Ruto of the child. The Zora princess left with no hesitation in her step at all.

"Dark Link, you twit," Ganondorf muttered. "What am I going to do with you?"

o0o

**A/N: There's your SariDark fix, people! No, not really. In later chapters it may be, but for now, no. *Wags finger* Kids, you just can't have a relationship with a baby! But enough about that. Let us move on to less important matters: chapter length. So the chapters are shorter than I normally write. Live with the pain. Like I said, any inspiration I find is new inspiration, so I'll have a little something for each chapter, but none will be very long (unless I get a HUGE inspiration surge.) Anyways…**

**My reviewers! Moon White Rose, Rawkhawk2.0, zeldagamer96, Forest Princess, and Blazeflower. Ya'll get cookies. And no, they don't have Termina Fever microbes in them! What gave you that impression? …Look, that was not my fault, okay? It was Link, I swear it.**

** Now then, the threat. *Clears throat* Review, or I will gag you, lock you in a small closet, and force you to read **_**My Immortal **_**(The infamous Harry Potter fanfiction) sixteen times. Thank you for your cooperation. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, let me tell you a story about this chapter. There was a heated debate (with myself) over the best way to pronounce "butterfly;" the candidates were: "Futterbly" and "Futterfy." And yes, while thinking on this chapter, I did a fangirl squeal. The cute overwhelmed me! .**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda…be-dah-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dum-! I'd have all the money in the world, if I owned Zelda, yeah! (**_**Fiddler on the Roof**_**! Don't own that either…)**

** xXx**

** When Spells Go Awry**

_ Chapter Three_

How he got here, he'd never know.

But he was here, with a little kid who called him "Da." Why did he have to call him Da? Well, whatever. He'd soon teach the child!

"Ooh! Da, look!" Dark Link cooed, supporting himself using Ganondorf's leg. "Futterfies!" He giggled, stretching out an arm and pointing to the butterflies flying lazily about a hedge. "I go play wif da futterfies?" He asked.

"Go ahead," Ganondorf groaned; before he could finish the sentence, Dark Link was scampering across the grass, falling here and there, but always laughing, reaching up, trying to catch one of the insects in his hand.

"He's a sweet kid, Ganondorf. I don't know why you don't like him," a voice called. Turning around, Ganondorf watched as none other than Nabooru, the Sage of Spirits herself, strode across the porch to join Ganondorf in watching Dark Link run around in the yard.

"He was my best fighter. Now he's a useless child."

Nabooru frowned. "No one is useless, Ganondorf. Who knows…he could find a cure for a pandemic someday."

"There are no pandemics."

"There could be…maybe in a different land…"

Ganondorf got to his feet and paced, face reddening. "Even so, he's a mindless shadow. As an adult, he couldn't even defeat himself. And as a child, all he does is play! With butterflies!"

Nabooru, too, stood up, faced Ganondorf, fists balled tightly at her sides, glaring up at the Gerudo fiercely. Poking her finger into his chest, she hissed, "Listen. You watch him play, watch him interact with the world, and you say he is _mindless? Is that what you say?_" Without warning, she raised a hand and struck him across the face. Through gritted teeth, she continued. "You disgust me. I regret any goodwill I ever had towards you." That said, she spun around and left, red ponytail swaying behind her as she disappeared into the darkness.

Putting a hand on his cheek, Ganondorf muttered to the returning Dark Link, "Women are strange. Don't ever date them."

o0o

Why did she always get him when he was crying? Honestly, it was like the goddesses had conspired against her.

At least this time she had Link with her.

"Well, what do you think he wants?" The Zora princess asked.

"Maybe…" The Hero of Time contemplated the weeping Dark Link carefully. "He's teething again?"

"Oh Gods, no."

"Hey." Link put an arm around Ruto affectionately. "We know what to do this time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ruto snuggled into the embrace. Mm, that was such a comfortable niche in the crook of his arm…

"Right, so who gets the stuff?" Link copied Ruto.

"I will!" Saria, coming into the room, declared.

"You—but how…"

"You two looked busy, so…"

"And how would you know that?"

"Were you spying this whole time?"

Saria grinned innocently. "Maaaaybe…"

Link shook his head. "I never thought you'd be the devious one."

"Don't think, then." With that, Saria focused her attentions on Dark Link, all traces of smugness gone. "C'mon, Little One!" She picked him up; he stopped crying almost at once. Saria smiled and began walking out of the room with him.

Ruto stared at the Kokiri in amazement. "How do you do that?"

Saria paused to look back at the two. "Give him a little love, Ruto. He'll come around."

o0o

"He bit me!" Ganondorf whined to Impa. "That kid's got sharp little teeth!"

"And you want me to do what?" Impa asked. "It's natural. Babies get teeth. You know this; he's already done it once."

"Yes, but…"

Be more careful next time you cast a spell on someone. You have sixteen more years to go."

**xXx**

**A/N: Kudos to anyone who got the reference to one of my other fanfictions! But, whatever. SIXTEEN YEARS. OH NO. Poor Ganondorf… Anyways, so there you have it. Chapter three. I hope you enjoyed my RuLink bit. *Mauled by Dark Link/Link fans* GAH! **

**My reviewers include: RawkHawk2.0, zeldagamer96, Moon White Rose, Forest Princess, CivilSilence, and Tenshi Prime. You can have a…cinnamon roll…oh, I want one so bad, now…**

**Review, or I will slit your stomach open with a serrated knife, pull your organs out with a deer antler, and make you eat them.**

…**These threats are so much fun to make. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So. Been a long time since I updated this story, and you're not even gonna get an extra-long chapter to make up for it. I laugh! I laugh at you all! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Disclaimer: For the love of the goddesses, I AM NOT MIYAMOTO! Sheesh.**

xXx

**When Spells Go Awry**

_Chapter Four_

He did not want to admit this.

He, Ganondorf, great King of Evil, did not want to repeat what the others had been telling him all along. But he had to.

Dark Link was cute.

Yes, dragging around a sword that had to be at least four times his size, sweetly asking Link to _pwease _show him the Horizontal Slash, Dark Link was—it pained Ganondorf greatly to say it—cute. He mentioned it casually to Impa in passing.

She snorted. "About time you realized that." She crossed her arms. "By the way, he'll be turning five soon."

"And that matters how?"

Impa threw her arms up in exasperation. "Presents! Cake!" Seeing Ganondorf's puzzled expression, she added, quietly, "_It's his birthday soon._"

o0o

"Oh, that's right," Link commented dazedly. "I forgot."

"Oh, yeah, you forgot." Ganondorf cuffed Link upside the head lightly. "Stay with me here, lover boy. I know that Zora looks a lot more attractive than me, but try to focus."

"So…make a cake." This too, was spacey.

"How?"

"Ask Zelda."

_Ask Zelda._ They'd been telling him that all day.

But he'd kidnapped her, for Din's sake, and he didn't think that that would merit going up to said princess and saying, "Hey! Teach me how to bake!"

But he had to do it.

o0o

It was actually easier than he would have imagined.

"Of course! It completely blew my mind; of course I'll help you!" Zelda proceeded to take random things down of the shelves. "So you take the flour and the milk and…"

"Hate to interrupt you, but don't you have servants and the like for this?"

"Yes, but I know how, so why not do it?" Besides…" Zelda paused to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her pointed ear. "…It's Dark Link!"

"So?"

Zelda returned to work with a shake of his head. "So, he's special!"

"How so?" Ganondorf obviously was not getting the message.

The Hylian princess shoved her creation in the oven before turning to face Ganondorf, leaning against the counter. "He'll make things happen; I can feel it."

That said, she began to wave Ganondorf out of the kitchen. "Anyways, shoo! With the kind of culinary skills you have, it's a wonder you haven't ignited the end of your robe yet."

o0o

If it had been him, he would have been a little disappointed by the gifts Dark Link received. But, as usual, Dark Link was ecstatic with the two presents; a Kokiri garb (Ganondorf made a mental note to have it dyed black later,) and a small little sword, more like a dagger.

Really, it could have been an almost pleasant gathering if Ganondorf's mind hadn't been on other things.

That morning he'd discovered an old, mildewed piece of parchment among his things. He estimated it would take a few months to bring the text into view and another couple of months to decipher it.

But why?

In the corner, he'd found one word left untouched by the fungus.

_Reverse._

He'd been thinking about Dark Link lately, and had reached the conclusion that he did not want to play "Da" for thirteen more years. So, he decided, if there was a chance, just the slightest opportunity to turn Dark Link back into an eighteen-year-old, he would take it. Because—no matter how much he hated to admit it, and how adorable this miniature version of Dark Link was—he missed the forceful _"what?"_ that would come every time Ganondorf looked at the shadow, missed the skill and precision it took to beat Dark Link's original self.

So began Ganondorf's new quest.

xXx

**A/N: Meh, whateve'. Could be worse, could be better. Although… *Shakes fist at RawkHawk2.0* Curse you for making me write Ruto/Link in everything I write! It's all your fault! But, on a lighter (or darker, depending on your views) note, all of you reviewers (Moon White Rose, RawkHawk2.0, zeldagamer96, LadyDM, Forest Princess, and misszelda3290) get Danishes, because breakfast pastries, along with Dark Link and money, make the world go 'round!**

**That being said, review, or I will make you listen to the original Lavender Town theme at full blast, force-feed you your goldfish, and paste a picture of the Elegy of Emptiness statue to your door! (Whoa, Creepypasta theme! Sleepless nights for you!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, school's starting on Monday, so I thought I could give y'all an update before then. Have fun with this three-times-done-before-courtesy-of-Yours-Truly chapter! (Knowing me, it'll be the longest chapter. ^^;;) Oh, by the way, I'm calling Dark Link "Dark" from now on. Let's assume no one else shares his name.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and that's a shared profit.**

xXx

**When Spells Go Awry**

_Chapter Five_

Dark turned over again, then sat up and examined his small room with a worried and confused expression. _Owwie…_

He sighed and lay back down, but shot up, tears pricking his eyes as his stomach turned, sending waves of pain coursing through him; what was wrong with him?

After five minutes of repeating the process (though Dark later said it was more like five hours,) he got up and exited his room, clutching his security blanket in one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other.

He turned a corner and entered a new hallway, heading towards Ganondorf's room. Maybe he could help.

Dark sniffled as he trudged onward miserably; his throat was making spasms, he felt weak and shaky, and he was cold, colder than he'd ever been.

His steps illuminated by moonlight, he stuck out a hand and pushed open the door to his adopted father's chambers.

o0o

"Da." A voice cut through Ganondorf's pleasant dream of Link's very graphic demise by the Gerudo King's own hands.

"What?" He barked, fixing his unexpected visitor with a harsh glare.

"My tummy hurts…" Dark whined, putting a hand on said portion of his anatomy.

"Sleep it off," Ganondorf suggested.

"But Da…!" Dark replied, crimson eyes wide and terrified in the gloom, "I _can't _sleep!"

Ganondorf sighed, watching his creation panic. Honestly, why had he lost his temper with Dark? If he hadn't, he wouldn't be here watching the shadow…

…Puke all over…

Ganondorf recoiled in disgust and alarm as the vomit splattered everything within reach; his clothes, Dark's pajama's, the sheets, the floor. He felt like he was back to the disastrous burping incident five and half years earlier, only ten times worse.

Dark, meanwhile, had regained command of his digestive tract. His lower lip trembled, and the quiet sobs he'd been producing until then became ear-splitting screams. "_DAAAAAAAA!_"

"Um…" Here Ganondorf produced some very colorful expressions as he attempted to wipe some of the mess off his clothes.

"Ganondorf? What's going on?"Impa's silhouette appeared in the doorway. "Why is Dark…oh." Crossing the room, she knelt in front of Dark, who buried his face in his blanket.

Ganondorf watched as Impa placed her hand against the shadow's cheek, a look of motherly concern passing over her face. Wiping a stream of snot of Dark's nose, she picked him up (Ganondorf inwardly praised Din that Dark weighed less than three pounds,) murmuring, "How about we get you cleaned up, hm? You'll feel better." Turning her attention to Ganondorf, she asked, "You've got some cleaning up to do, yes?"

With that, she disappeared, leaving Ganondorf to figure out how to clean up the mess made by his former left-hand-man.

o0o

"Well I don't see why you had to wake _me_ up," Link muttered mutinously, on his hands and knees, scrubbing at a tough stain in the floor.

"Well, technically, it's your fault as well," Ganondorf replied.

"Don't bring that into this. Thinking about those connections makes my brain hurt."

"I see why you weren't gifted with the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Well, if you were gifted with Power, you'd be able to change the situation!"

"Eh?" Ganondorf paused from his portion of the work. "And what, pray tell, makes you think that?"

Link stood up, throwing down the scrub-brush, staring at Ganondorf with a look of intense hatred. "_You _got us into this mess. Can't you get us out?"

Ganondorf matched his gaze. "Can't you? You're more deeply connected with Dark than any of the rest of us!"

Link's glare deepened, but he said nothing, returning to his work.

o0o

Ruto groaned as she held Dark's bangs away from his face for what seemed to be the twentieth time that night.

"Geez," she whistled. "What'd you eat that made you so sick, kid?"

Dark, busy as he was with emptying his stomach, could not be prevailed upon to reply.

"I wonder how we can help," Saria put in from the edge of the bathtub.

"Shove a red potion down his throat?"

"But that never works; he'll just throw it back up."

"Actually, I was thinking that we should just leave it in his throat. He won't be able to puke; he'll be dead."

Dark's head snapped up. "You'd do that?" He wailed.

"Yep."

"Ruto!" Saria's eyes widened with shock and horror.

"Relax, Saria, I'm only joking." Ruto laughed, and placing a hand on Dark's shoulder, said, "C'mon Dark. I think the worst is over, so let's get you to bed and you can try to sleep."

o0o

Impa glanced over her book as Link and Ganondorf, hair disheveled, stumbled down the stairs just as dawn's rays illuminated the sitting room. "Pulled an all-nighter?"

Link flopped onto the nearest chair and heaved an over-dramatic sigh. "You said it."

Ganondorf glared at the Sheikah nursemaid. "And where did you slip off to?"

Impa smiled benignly. "Who, me? Oh, well the rest of you seemed so eager to take on my responsibilities, that I thought it would be cruel to deprive you of the experience."

Link turned to Impa, a mixture of betrayal and hurt in his eyes. "Really?"

"Why you evil little…" Ganondorf intoned.

"Expect it twice a year, maybe more." Impa grinned.

"We're not going to make it." Ganondorf put his head in his hands.

At that point, Saria and Ruto entered, Ruto looking mildly irritated, and Saria sporting a tired smile.

"We finally got him to sleep," Ruto announced. "After _four hours_…"

Saria smacked her friend gently. "It's not so bad as Ruto makes it out to be. Actually…" She trailed off, "…It was kind of fu-"

"It sucked," Ruto interrupted.

Impa laughed softly. "Only twelve more years."

xXx

**A/N: Ecept not, 'cause I plan to end this before then. (Que "Aww…" and tomato throwing.)**

**Anyways, it's not that much longer than my other chapters, but that's alright, right? (More tomatoes.)**

***Claps hands nervously* Next topic! Reviewers (who each get two Zelda plushies of their choice) : RawkHawk2.0, zeldagamer96, Moon White Rose, TwiliRupee, and The AntiCoolent!**

**By the by, I'd appreciate it if you'd share any ideas you have for this story. 'Cause this story is giving my major Writer's Block.**

**Review or I will shove a bloody sock down your throat, feed your uvula to Missingno (my cat,) and call in BEN to drown you. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well guys, this is it. The very last chapter. Thanks to all who sent in ideas—it means a lot. But this story…it's pretty much dead. **

**Readers: *Pelt Sorceress with various objects got in reviews* -'_'-**

**Sorceress: Ow! Who threw the Termina Fever cookie? I have to glomp him or her.**

**Disclaimer: I own Zelda! Wind Waker, Spirit Tracks; the list goes on and on…**

** xXx**

** When Spells Go Awry**

_ Chapter Six_

"Ahaha! I've got it!" Ganondorf finished deciphering the long-forgotten language with a triumphant flourish.

"Got what?" Dark leaned over Ganondorf's shoulder curiously.

"Got this!" Ganondorf held up the piece of paper, then picked up a bemused Dark, twirling him around in a circle. "All these years, all the work! Forgotten! Gone! It never happened!" He gave a laugh, setting down Dark, who stumbled in place dizzily.

"So you finally managed to figure it out." Ganondorf turned to the doorway, where Impa was giving a small smile. "I'm impressed." She crossed the room, peering at the parchment. "What does this do exactly?"

"Ganondorf pointed to the passage. "I say this…" –here he moved his finger across a line of words written in traditional Hylian. "…Ironically, Dark will age as we…go backwards in time, to speak."

"All the time? Gone? We'll be the age we were when you were being stupid?"

The Gerudo King ignored the insult and nodded. "We'll still remember everything. But Dark…if we're lucky, he'll only remember the events beforehand, and I can get back to punishing him in peace."

"After all these years, you still hold a grudge?" Impa smacked the back of the King of Evil's head. "You fool!"

"I still plan to take over Hyrule," Ganondorf intoned darkly. "Speaking of which…why didn't you kill me, that night when I brought Dark over?"

"I think…" Impa tapped her chin. "I think we all knew it would be a…learning experience for you."

"A what?" Ganondorf asked, dumbfounded.

"Look at how you've changed. Why, you've been in close proximity to Link and Zelda for years…and yet you never tried to take their lives. Why? Because while you had Dark, and while you they lived…you had friends. And really, isn't that what everyone wants, in the end?"

Ganondorf snorted impatiently. "As if! Now let's hurry up and finish this ceremony!"

o0o

He, Ganondorf, spoke in tongues. Impossible to understand, but beautiful all the same.

Saria frowned. "I'll miss Dark," she whispered to Ruto, who was seated next to her.

"I won't" Ruto muttered back. "Now shut up and await the return of the jerk."

"Is he really?" Saria asked.

"You can bet your life. Wouldn't want to get stuck on a quest with him."

"Will we?"

"No, thank the gods."*

Saria shook her head, and turned her attention to the light which had enveloped Dark. Eventually, she had to turn away; it was beginning to blind her.

"…So why don't you give me any credit, Ganondorf? Your fault as much as mine." Saria's head whipped back to Dark; in his place was an older teen kneeling on the floor.

"_Dark Link!_ It worked, it worked!" Ganondorf practically sang, running forwards on legs that seemed ten years younger.

"No it didn't," the teenager stated, obviously confused. "I lost the fight."

"That's right. Now then…" Ganondorf began to form a ball of dark magic. "…Your punishment."

"No!" Impa shouted suddenly, striding forward, and lowering Ganondorf's hand. "I think you've done enough damage for a lifetime."

**xXx**

***Oh rly nao?**

**A/N: Okay, it was unepic and short. But…I wanted it to be done! *Is still being pelted* D: Tell ya what. I end this and work on War's Hold…probably at the same pace, but without WSGA tormenting me In the background. Deal?**

**Readers: No.**

**Sorceress: *Ignores* Good! I think that's best.**

**Reviewers (Luxury cruise tickets for you and a friend/spouse/lover): LOLfinally, Zelda12343, KowalSkip9, RawkHawk2.0 (are you taking me? ^^;;), Moon White Rose, Sky Chain Lilyana, The AntiCoolant, and TwiliRupee. Thank you for seeing this story out!**

**~Until next time!~**


End file.
